


Dance With Me

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Sassy Hanzo, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: "I cannot remember the last time we danced.""Ain’t no time like the present, darlin’.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for beta-reading this!

“Can you believe this kid is still makin’ music, Hanners?”

 

Hanzo sighed, looking up from his tablet, the age lines around his eyes crinkling with amusement. “Twenty years, and yet every pet name you come up with is still somehow worse than the last.” Then he grinned. “Although I suppose I should be grateful you have not yet grown so forgetful as to start repeating old ones.”

 

“Now that’s just uncalled for, cupcake,” Jesse said over his shoulder. He was plugging the data stick containing Lúcio’s latest album, an advance copy for all the old Overwatch members, into their stereo.

 

“And he is no longer a ‘kid.’ Lúcio has only grown more talented over the years.”

 

“Seem to recall you referrin’ to his ‘talent’ as ‘an uncalled-for amount of noise,’ once upon a time.”

 

Hanzo scoffed. “How is it you remember things like that, but are constantly forgetting what you had for breakfast the day before?”

 

“Darlin’, when it has to do with _you_ _,_ I remember every single damn thing.” Jesse tapped the play button, and the first notes of Lúcio’s album began to play, a soft, rhythmic beat that slowly grew in intensity. “And I made you pancakes for breakfast yesterday!”

 

He smiled fondly at Jesse when the man turned to face him. These twenty years had aged him. Left him with a softer belly, with hair that was more gray than brown, with wrinkles and laugh lines alike. And with more scars than when Hanzo had first joined Overwatch, filled with directionless anger and guilt, clinging to the past. Two anachronisms, fighting off their demons while the world called them heroes.

 

And yet, all Hanzo saw was the handsome man he loved - changed, certainly, but still charming enough to make his knees weak, even now. Not that he would say so out loud; Jesse would only make some joke about his knees being too frail for that sort of thing.

 

But he knew, of course. Hanzo sometimes thought that Jesse might know him better than he knew himself, now.

 

“I suppose it must have grown on me,” Hanzo said, shifting to a more comfortable position in his plush armchair as he prepared to go back to reading.

 

He was distracted once again when Jesse’s prosthetic hand appeared in front of him, blocking his view of the tablet. The gold engraving he’d opted for in place of a ring glinted in the late afternoon sun shining through their living room window. When he looked up, Jesse was grinning at him.

 

“Dance with me,” he said softly. At Hanzo's raised eyebrow, Jesse wiggled his metal fingers in what he probably imagined to be an enticing manner. “Come on, sugar, let's go for a spin.”

 

“I think if you ‘spin’ too much you will break something important.”

 

Jesse just chuckled. “Ain't much left I'm worried about breakin’.” When Hanzo still didn't move, Jesse added, “Now when was the last time you danced with your husband, huh?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Hanzo!” Jesse adopted such a dramatically false look of outrage that Hanzo couldn't help but laugh.

 

“I think...actually, I cannot remember the last time we danced.”

 

Jesse’s smile was so bright it could have lit up their whole house. “Ain’t no time like the present, darlin’.” He wiggled his fingers again.

 

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo set his tablet on the end table and took Jesse’s hand, allowing the man to pull him gently to his feet, although his lower back still protested the treatment. It seemed that he discovered a new ache in his body every other day, despite trying his best (or at least, trying harder than Jesse) to stay in shape. He supposed that was just a symptom of getting older.

 

“This can only end with one of us groaning on the floor.” When Jesse opened his mouth, mischief in his eyes, Hanzo quickly added, “Not like that, you old pervert.”

 

“Well now, if I'm an old pervert, what does that make you?”

 

Hanzo considered it for a moment, as the first song ended and the next slowly began. “A willing accomplice.”

 

Jesse snorted, shaking his head. He led Hanzo toward the center of the room by their joined hands. “Don’t think a mere ‘accomplice’ would give head as good as you do, honey.”

 

“That is a fair point.”

 

Jesse just smiled and wrapped his arms around Hanzo, his big hands coming up to rest across his back. Hanzo copied the gesture, settling his own around Jesse’s waist. This song was faster than the first, but it wouldn’t have mattered - they simply swayed vaguely to the beat, shuffling around in slow circles as the bassline thrummed, not at all in time to the music.

 

“Do you remember,” Hanzo murmured, gazing up into Jesse’s eyes, “when we tried to dance at our reception?”

 

Jesse threw back his head and laughed, his grip on Hanzo tightening with the movement. “Course I do! Oh, we musta been a sight. Satya’s a mighty fine teacher, but there ain’t no cure for four left feet.” He reached up to tuck a strand of Hanzo’s hair, even grayer than Jesse’s, behind his ear. “I was nervous as all hell.”

 

“Even then?” Hanzo tilted his head, amused. “Still worried about impressing me after the vows were already said?”

 

“Ain’t never stopped tryin’ to impress you, sweetheart,” Jesse said, his brown eyes so soft and full of love they had Hanzo blushing. “Otherwise you might come to your senses and kick this ol’ dog out where he belongs.”

 

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo muttered, tucking his head under Jesse’s chin to hide his burning cheeks. Jesse’s laughter rumbled against his chest. He wasn’t sure which was more ridiculous: that Jesse still felt the need to try so hard after so many years...or that his attempts still affected Hanzo just as much as they had in their early days.

 

They swayed together through the end of one song and into the next, Jesse’s slow breaths ruffling his hair. Hanzo’s eyes slipped closed, contentment seeping into his bones as he listened to the steady pulse of Jesse’s heart layered beneath the music.

 

That it still beat at all was probably something of a miracle, Hanzo mused, one for which he was grateful beyond words. There had been more close calls than he could count, too many friends who had not been so lucky. The victory of Overwatch had required a sacrifice of blood and pain.

 

And yet, they still remained. They could still dance. And there would always be a part of Hanzo, weakened with time and Jesse’s endless reassurances though it was, that would wonder what he’d ever done to deserve such peace.

 

Jesse’s arms tightened around him, a strong circle of comfort. “What’re you thinkin’ so hard about?”

 

“Ancient history.”

 

“Ancient for you or ancient for me?”

 

Hanzo scoffed, glaring up at Jesse’s smirking face. “I am only older than you by one year.”

 

“Aw, s’alright, darlin’. I always wanted a sugar daddy.”

 

“You are impossible,” Hanzo said through a fit of laughter when Jesse added a wink for good measure.

 

“Reckon I heard you say those exact words to me more’n a hundred times by now, but I still ain’t tired of it.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. “That is because you are extraordinarily stubborn.”

 

“Naw, that ain’t it.” Jesse reached up, cupping Hanzo’s cheek with his flesh hand, keeping the other firm at his back as they rotated on the spot. He ran his thumb across Hanzo’s cheekbone when Hanzo tilted his head into the touch. “It’s ‘cause you’re usually laughin’ when you say it. Love hearin’ your laugh.”

 

Hanzo smiled and pressed a kiss into the palm of Jesse’s hand. “You are being very sentimental today. More so than usual, anyway.”

 

“Well, ain’t everyday I get to share a dance with my sugar plum.”

 

Another song faded away, and in the short silence that followed, Jesse leaned in and brought their lips together, sweet and chaste. His fingers slid back to tangle in Hanzo’s hair, a familiar caress, as Hanzo relaxed into the kiss. They slowly came to a halt in the middle of the room, the song crescendoing around them.

 

Jesse must have kissed him thousands of times. More than he could ever count or remember. But some kisses, like this one, would always stick out in his memory; the ones that were as much a promise of more to come as they were simple affection. The ones that left him feeling weightless, careless, like all the aches of the years gone by were far away. Kisses like this made Hanzo feel like it was their first one all over again - like they were twenty years younger, stealing quiet moments in unused portions of Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

 

Not for the first or the last time, Hanzo felt that a kiss from Jesse could make him capable of anything. Even making an old man dance again.

 

When they parted, Jesse was smiling uncontrollably, his eyes shining with tenderness.

 

“Thanks for dancin’ with me, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo returned the smile, his arms tightening around Jesse’s waist. “I would never turn down a dance from you, Jesse. Even when you step on my toes.”

 

“That was one time!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
